Dog Days are Over
by konoha'sprophet
Summary: Inuyasha needs to hurt Kagome to prove his love to Miroku but can he really do it? M for later chapter, T for Chapter one!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: This is not "M" rated yet but in later chapter it will be ;) let me know if you think I should keep going I have funny ideas for the next chapters then some hot ones for the end if things go as planned! - KP

xxxxxxx

Miroku and Inuyasha were lying in the long grass together under the stars on a warm summer night with light breeze blowing the smell of flowers through their hair. Mirkuro was playing with Inuyasha's hair like he liked to do; the half-breed let him do this even though he did not like it but he did love the other man after all.

It was a rare time for them to have alone time to be alone together. It was only lucky to happen this night because when they wandered off and Hachi asked them where they were going Miroku told him to "fuck off" and go watch the girls" because they had to talk about secret jewel shards. Hachi always did what Miroku-sama says because he belongs to him. Inuyasha told Myoga to go wtih because since they were both useless sidekicks, two useless sidekicks adds up to one mediocre guard.

So the men get to be alone. Of course they were not talking about Secret Jewel's Shards in fact they were not talking about much at all because they were kissing while Miroku pet his dog-boyfriend's hair. Inuyasha was making happy puppy noises for a while and then the two of them pulled away and went to stare at each other's eyes loverly but Inuyasha seemed distracted as Miroku could tell. They were so in love it was almost like a psychic conncection.

"Inuyasha what troubles you?" Miroku asks.

"Eh, it's nothin'" Inusasha replies in his bad grammar, but it is still always cute.

"Of course it's not nothing or else I wouldn't have asked. Whatever it is you can tell me. I will always understand because I love you and also because I am the smartest one of the group." He smiled. Inuyasha wanted to smack his arrogance but instead he kissed him because that's what you do when you don't want to hurt people you care about.

"Fine..." Inuyasha sat up and crossed his legs. He was playing with the grass and not meting Mirolu's eyegaze. "Well remember when I accidently switched phones with Sesshomarhu the other days ago?"

The Priest laughed "Haha, yes I remember that was funny when his ringtone was Miley Cyrus"

Inuyasha giggled "Yes but that is not the I'm talking aboiut. Anyways I was going through his texts before I made Kagome deliver the phone back to him."

"You are sneaky."

"And when I went through the texts I saw one he was got from his room-mate Narakun. It was about Wind Tunnles."

Miroku cocked his head to the side. "Wind tunnles? That's intersting tell me more."

"I was gonna. Anyway Narku says that it feels good for everyone if you fuck someone's Wind Tunnel so I was wondering if maybe we could try that soemetime."

"Inuyasha..."

"See, Monk? This is why I don't like to talk about things, I know you think it's stupid all the things I say." He was to stand up to leve but Miroku grabbe dhim by the necklace and pulled him close.

"Nothing you say is stupid, Inukun. You know I don't think anything you say is stupid. Of course I do want to try that in fact I wonder why it took so long for you to suggest it since you are such a lusty pervert that you are."

"Eh? If I'm a pervert then I don't want to know what you think YOU are!"

They laughed and then Miroku said

"The reason we have not tried that yet is because that is a sacred custom among my people. Wind Tunnels are very holy which is not a pun because I didn't mean the word holy with an "e" in it, it is a serious fact. I cannot show my Wind Tunnel to people outside of battle unless we are very close emotionally, much less let you put your dogdick in me!"

"I thought we were close."

"We are close, I love you. But my Wind Tunnel does not know that and it does not listen to words or my heart. Instead you have to show me how you love me. Prove to my hand that you do not love Kagome instead."

"Kagome is a GIRL, that's just stupid."

"I knwo she is but it's the only way."

"What do I have to do? I'll do anything to prove I love you and I want all of your body, Mirkou."

"You have to do soemthing to make Kagome upset with you. But nothign to upset that she'd kill you because I wouldn't live without you after that."

"Hmph, well what do you suggest since you're the smartest and everything?"

"I think..." He paused thoughtfully. He said I think you should kill Sango."

"Kill sango? No way you know we'd be dead before morning without her boomerang. Why don't I just kill Shippoh?"

"Shippo you think?"

"Yeah, I mean look at it this way, he doesn't do ANYTHING to help us jsut eats our food and fluffs his tail and if his ballsd ropped by now he'd've humped Kagome's leg years ago. She thinks he's okay she won't be devestated if he died but she'd still be sad I think it would work."

"Ok then I challenge you Inuyasha. If you want to love my Wind Tunnel you must kill the fox kitsune known as Shippoh."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTES: if you guys want to get to the good stuff please R&R and enjoy ^_^~

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning Inuysaha wakes up and is thinking what to do to kill Shipphou.

Iron-Weaver Soul-Stealing is too obvious of a choice he thinks. Blaeds of Blood doesn't happen too often but all of its roots can be traced to Inuyasha. Which would be okay considersing Kagome has to know the dog is the one who kills Shippo.

_But still, _he thinks, _"None of my ideas are goood enough._"

"Inuyasha" Miroku asys as they are eating breckfast. "I know what you are thiking because of the psychic love telepathy I mentioned in the chapter last. And it'st rue that you could do those actions however you don't need to do anything special for this. You know Shppou is pathetic and weak and really could be killed by just about anything so don't waste your energy" besides he winked "you'll needd that energy for after."

"You are so right Miroluver. And if no one was watching us eating berakfast right now I would ravash you right now."

"Hehehehe" Miroku laughs.

Snago comes up just then. "What are you boys laughing at? I sewar if I didn't know better, and I don't, I'd say you guys were inlove for each other."

"WHOSE IN LOVE FOR EACHOTHER?" Kagome's shriekish voice comes from the bushes as she walks around them to sit down for rice eating.

"NOBODY" Inuyasha says angrily as he steps up and spills his hot rice bowl on Shippous feet.

"INUYASHA YOU BURNED MY FEET" she cries. "I'M NOT MAD THAT IT HURT BECAUSE OF FOXFIRE I AM JUST MAD EBECAUSE HOW RUDE YOU'ER BEING."

"ASIJDAIUSJNCIHUASVBFUI!"

And then with that Inusashay storms off into the trees.

He sits into the trees and stars at the sky trying to come up with the funnest way to kill Shippo and make sure Kgome is watching.

That's when he realized it.

_THE TREES._

Fox deamons cannot fly and so shippo can't fly like Inuyasha can try to so he can throw him off the tree!

"EVERYONE COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" he shouts. he hears their feett and they come running, even shippou he can hear because he walks like a marshmellow.

THey all gather around the base of the tree little do they know it is to be Shippo's Final Journey.

Everyone looks up and suddenly Miroku is very worrierd

"DON'T JUMP INUYASHA-CAN CAN WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DIE HERE"

"Huh? "Whaddya talkin about you idjit? I'm not tryina jump out of the tree and even if I were going to I can land on my feet just fine and not die you know that." He flips his hair. Miroku gets overwhelmed. Inuyasha smiles at the ground. Mirooku thinks he beautify.

"Shippo come up here" he says. "I need you to pull a thorn out of my ears."

"Oooooh" Kagome gets excited about the ears "I will do it Inu-san ^_^"

"Thanks but no thanks woman, I need a small hands. Shippo's are the smallest."

"Okay okay okay!' There is much excitement in Shippos voice because for once he feels useful!

He climbers up the tree with jumping to become at Inuyasha's branch.

"Oookay Inuyasha so where's this thorn hmm?" He starts poking around the ears but cannot find anything.

"HAH GOTCHA" Inuyasha cackles and he grabs Shippou by the ankle and dangles him over the edge.

"inuyasha what are you doing." Sango is the only one mildly expressing concern. Kirara gives a defiant "mew" but it doesn't count.

"KAGOME LISTEN UP WHORE, I need to know will you be angry with me if I drop this bitch out the tree?"

"Eh maybe a little-"

"YOU HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP."

"Then YES you! I would be quite mad then because I don't want to get my self dirty with his blood."

"EEEE KAFOME WHY? Doesn't anyone care about ?"

Shippo whines but mid sentence Inuyasha lets go the ankle. The piercing voice stops when his body THUMPS onto the ground.

"Hmph" Inuyasha is salty because he thought there'd be a bigger emss. It's obvious Kagome won't get messy if he leaves Shipp's body the way it is.

Inuyasha aims carefully and jumps to the ground, land on Shippo's head to splat the blood and brains all over the floor.

"EEEEEEEEW" the girls screem like they just saw a mouse which is somehow more terrifying than a corpse but hey they kill bitches on the daily.

"Okay well while the women clean that up Inuyasha what do you say we go... pick some fruit." Miroku says subtly.

_The fruit of your loins he hears Miroku's voice sneaky in his head._

_Love Psychic Telepathy._


End file.
